Island/Part three
A storm brewing to the south I hope I didn't make you wait long, Gentleman — and Ladies — I'm very sorry. You must be wondering what this is all about. Some of you may already know. Dr. King, for example. Thank you for coming, Marion. It's great to see you again. To get right to it, the president has asked me, as Director of the Bureau of Prisons, to personally speak to you all, to listen to your concerns and advice, and to oversee some preparations. I'm sure you are all aware of what has transpired, so I will not dwell on that. Today, at noon, the president will issue an executive order to deal with the situation. I have that order here in my hand. I'd like to begin by reading you what it says. Persons in the state of Arkansas, individually and in unlawful assemblages, combinations and conspiracies, have willfully obstructed enforcement of orders of the United States District Court – eh, let's see, ah, yes – by virtue of the authority vested in me by the Constitution and statutes of the United States, I hereby authorize and direct the Secretary of Defense to order into the active military service of the United States any or all of the units of the National Guard and of the Air National Guard of the United States within the state of Arkansas to serve in the active military service of the United States for an indefinite period until relieved by appropriate order. The Secretary of Defense is authorized and directed to take all appropriate steps to enforce any order of the United States District Court for the Eastern District of Arkansas for the removal of obstruction of justice in the state of Arkansas with respect to matters relating to enrollment and attendance at public schools in the Little Rock School District.|Bennett lowers the paper he is holding and observes the reaction around the table. Most are grim-faced. A few are puzzled.}} Not quite, no. I resigned from my position at Pearl in May of 1954. I have worked here since the following summer.}} I was – eh, was also – the principal consulting psychiatrist for the Atomic Energy Commission. We evaluated personnel prior to sensitive assignments. But I don't see what – ?}} I don’t understand, James. Are you suggesting that Isaac should go to Little Rock and attempt to interview and evaluate Faubus? The governor would never submit himself to that.}} Confrontation in Little Rock Who the hell? How did you get in there?}} Get in. And you still think I’m crazy?}} Nobody is saying that, sir. But I’ll be honest with you. According to reports we’ve been getting, you have not been supportive of the president’s policy. Contemptuous is a word that’s been used. Some have called you a reactionary and, well, let’s just say, unpredictable. You have even sent letters to the president, I am told, complaining that this assignment is contrary to your beliefs.}} Watch your back. Ha!|He turns his attention to the traffic light. An instant later, a crash sends Levanthal’s car lurching forward. He presses his right foot hard down onto the brake as his left foot holds in the clutch. Dazed, Levanthal looks again in the rearview mirror and sees steam shooting up from under the collapsed hood of the black car behind him. The car appears to be empty.}} Is anyone hurt in there?|Suddenly the door flies open, striking Levanthal and knocking him to knees. As he tries to stand, a pair of hands grab him, lift him up, and throw him onto the streaming metal hood of the black Chevy Sport Coupe. Levanthal twists and turns to get a look at the assailant. It is Han-Heinric Krueger.}} Henry, you idiot, the boy is fine!}} But — but — you told me you would get rid of him. You told everyone he was dead!}} Get in!|Levanthal does as he was told, and Krueger forces himself in behind Levanthal, pushing the doctor to the driver’s side.}} Nattie, it's me.}} In a manner of speaking, yes. He never knew what became of Mikado. When I told him the boy isn't dead, he panicked. He's terrified the boy will talk.}}